


Waking Up Lost

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Cartoonz and Moo Snuckel cameo, Drunk Driving, Drunk flirting, Foul Language, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Smashed bottles, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanoss and Ohm wake up to find out that Delirious and Bryce left the house drunk while everyone else was passed out. Hung over with little energy, they manage to find them, only to have some difficulties getting them off the roof.





	Waking Up Lost

**. . . . . . .**

 

"Are they passed out?"

"What else would they be doing? They're both faced down on the damn cement."

"I was just asking.."

"Hey, Vanoss, Ohm. Get the fuck up."

Vanoss groaned, blinking the blurriness from his eyes as he swatted at someone's foot that was nudging him in the side. He could taste stale alcohol on his tongue and heat rising along his skin where he knew were bruises and scrapes.

Ohm was already sitting up, rubbing his eyes where distinct dark bruises layered the side of his face.

Vanoss looked around and found Tyler and Mini standing beside him. Both not looking any better than they were. A slight throb roused another groan from Vanoss's lips.

It was early morning from the looks of the bright blue in the horizon, barely touched by the yellow streams from the sun. Flickering stars and the dark expanse of the night still held to the opposite end, there was also a brisk wind that made him shudder.

Nogla came staggering from the house, brows furrowed before a smile spread across his face, laughter leaving his lips.

"Shut the fuck up," Ohm murmured, covering his face with his hands.

Tyler grunted. "Delirious and Bryce are gone."

This seemed to have brought both Vanoss and Ohm to their feet. The world tilted around them for a second before they got their bearings. Ohm walked past Vanoss and grabbed onto Tyler's shoulders.

"Where is he? Where is Bryce?"

Tyler glared and shoved Ohm back. "How the fuck should we know? Lui was the one that saw them leave."

"He and Marcel went looking for them not too long ago. They wanted us to wake you two up to help look for them," Mini explained, taking out his car keys from his pocket.

Vanoss groaned, "At least tell me they weren't drunk."

Nogla chuckled. "Oh, they were drunk. Should've seen Lui, he was frantic. Practically yelling at us before running out the door with Marcel."

Ohm sniffled and walked past them and into the house, the others followed after. "Were they the only ones awake?"

"Besides Delirious and Bryce. Yeah, pretty much," Tyler said, reaching for his jacket on the couch and pulling it on. "These assholes are still out." He pointed at Cartoonz and Moo Snuckel lying on the couches, the table in the center was packed with half emptied bottles of alcohol and beer, some candy wrappers and a Doritos bag.

"Where's Terrorizer?" Vanoss asked, picking up his red sweater.

"On your bed," Mini Ladd said, walking out the door with Tyler and Nogla.

Ohm was checking his phone, grimacing as he stuffed it into his grey sweater pockets that had makeshift bunny ears attached to the hood.

"No luck?" Vanoss asked, grabbing his keys from the top of the fridge.

Ohm shook his head. "Nope. I don't even know if he has his phone on him. Did you check Delirious?"

Vanoss waved his phone, "About too. Let's go."

They walked outside in the driveway where the guys were already getting into their separate cars and driving down the street to find their missing friends. "Might as well check the amusement park."

Ohm nodded, "Yeah." He jumped into the passenger seat as Vanoss started up his car.

What Ohm couldn't believe is that Bryce left. He never left when he was drunk. At least not without him. Going out with Delirious of all people, he didn't know what to think besides that he was tired and hung over. The alcohol still ran through his system and from the way Evan was driving, he could tell he was feeling the same way.

"Do you mind not crashing," Ohm said, leaning his head against the window.

Vanoss nodded, licking his lips. His mouth was dry and he could still taste the alcohol on his tongue. He called Delirious and thanked god there weren't many cars out, he kept swerving and driving on the sidewalk whenever he had to make a hard turn. He heard a faint screech when he came too close to a stop sign, but gave it no mind. He did ignore Ohm's obvious glare.

"Fuck," Vanoss muttered, pressing end to his phone and dropping it into the cup holder. "He's not answering."

"Where the fuck did they go?" Ohm wondered, taking out his own phone and dialed Lui's number, he pressed the speaker button and let it ring until they heard loud rap in the background.

"Yeah," Lui answered with his squeaker voice. "Marcel, turn the volume down."

"Did you guys find them yet?" Ohm asked, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He let out a low groan when Vanoss came to an abrupt stop, his fingernails digging into the arm wrist as he gave another glare to Vanoss.

"We'd be back at the house if we did," Marcel replied, yawning.

"Were you awake when they left?" Vanoss asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and staring at the street lights, trying to keep himself occupied enough to stay awake.

"Yeah," Lui said, clearing his throat enough that it went back to his normal voice. "I'm pretty sure one of them broke a bottle and they decided to get another. I don't really know, all I heard is Bryce's screech and Delirious laughing before they bailed."

The light turned and Vanoss moved down the street in a leisure manner, it was still pretty dead out. They just hoped that Bryce and Delirious didn't pass out somewhere.

"Call if you see them," Ohm said, rolling down the window a few inches and closed his eyes. Vanoss said a quick goodbye and pressed the end button before falling into silence with Ohm.

The night was foggy, he barely remembered what happened besides loud music, tons of alcohol and Tyler shoving Craig and Brian into the pool. How he ended up passed out beside it was a mystery. Vanoss was going to ask Ohm, but from the looks of Ohm softly breathing beside him, he had fallen asleep.

"Unfair," Vanoss murmured, letting out a yawn.

It wasn't until his phone went off an hour later at seven-thirty that Vanoss jolted awake. He had parked beside a sidewalk near a shopping center to catch some sleep and hoped the others found Delirious and Bryce. Or at least they would find their way back to the house.

He reached for the phone and answered it. "Yeah."

"Hey, Ev- Were you sleeping?" Tyler asked, incredulously.

"Uhh.." Vanoss raked his fingers through his hair. "No."

"You asshole. You guys fell asleep. Well guess what, we found your significant other on top of a building. You want me to tell him to jump?"

Vanoss scrunched his nose, "What? You found Delirious?"

"For fuck sakes man, wake up. Yeah, we found him. I called Lui already, he's on his way. You and Ohm should get here too."

Vanoss reached over and nudged Ohm awake until the man groaned, squinting his eyes at Vanoss. "What time is it?"

"They found them."

Ohm furrowed his brows. "Both of them?"

"Both of them?" he asked Tyler.

"Uhh, hey, Mini, is both of them up there?"

"I don't know," Mini called in the background. "All I see is Delirious."

"All he sees is Delirious," Tyler said. "He might be passed out up there."

"Shit," Vanoss muttered, turning the key into the ignition and bringing the car to life. "All they see is Delirious. Bryce might be passed out up on the roof."

Ohm groaned, pulling himself up as Vanoss sped down the street once Tyler told him the address. They weren't far, several blocks from where Vanoss parked the car.

"How the fuck did they get on a roof?" Ohm wondered, mostly to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

Vanoss could think of a few ways Delirious could easily find a way onto a roof - while drunk. The guy was practically doing the impossible most of the time, dragging Bryce up with him was something he'd enjoy seeing, but for now all he wanted was to find Delirious and get him off the damn roof so they can go home.

The second they turned down the street where Tyler said Delirious was. He could already see Delirious on a liquor store roof, holding a bottle in his hand and dancing somewhat naked, besides his boxers. He didn't see Bryce, which worried him as it did Ohm. They parked near Lui and Tyler's cars and got out.

"Where's Nogla and Mini?" Ohm asked, his eyes glued to where Delirious was.

Tyler was leaned against his car, "They went around the building to the back. They should be heading up pretty soon."

Lui chuckled, both he and Marcel held up their phones and were taking pictures of Delirious who was singing some nonsensical song. "I don't even know if he notices us," Lui says.

Vanoss frowned and looked around the street, a few cars strayed, but no one seemed as interested to see a half-naked drunk clown dancing on top of a roof. He walked in the middle of the street and let out a deep sigh.

"Delirious," he called.

"Vanoss," Delirious called back, flailing his hands, one holding the bottle.

"Get off the roof and come home."

"No. Come drink with me." Vanoss grimaced at the thought of more alcohol, his stomach and head hurt from the driving they spent looking for him and Bryce.

Ohm stepped up beside him. "Delirious, is Bryce up there with you?"

Delirious chuckled, he downed his drink and threw it to the ground. They could hear the smash as he moved to the edge and leaned down where he brought up a waving hand. "Yeah, he's up here. Passed out before the real fun could start."

Delirious dropped Bryce's hand and turned away from them. Ohm clenched his hands as he marched his way toward the back of the building. Vanoss sighed, hearing Delirious start singing again, he followed after Ohm where they found Mini and Nogla already at the top.

"What the fuck is taking you so long?" Ohm asked, obviously annoyed.

Mini looked back, brows rising at the sight of Vanoss and Ohm. "We're trying to get the drop on him."

"Is his clothes up there?" Vanoss asked, not wanting to take him back half naked.

"Yeah." Nogla said, popping his head up, "Lying next to Bryce."

Ohm shook his head. "Get down here, both of you. I'll grab Bryce. Evan, you can grab Delirious."

"Grab him?" Vanoss asked, frowning at the idea of trying to grab onto a drunk Delirious. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious," Ohm said, his head pounded and he didn't know how long he could take stay awake, all he wanted was Bryce off the roof and back home with him.

Nogla and Mini managed to get down from the roof as Ohm took point and Vanoss followed.

Ohm raised his brow the second he was at the top. Delirious was staggering all over the place, calling Vanoss's name, begging him to drink with him. He narrowed his gaze to Bryce who was slumped over against the large neon liquor sign, a beer bottle was left in his hand and his sweater was unzipped. His blond hair looked darker in the shade and his mouth was slightly open.

Ohm felt his mouth dry as he licked his lips and climbed the rest of the way. Vanoss groaned, showing his distress than Ohm as he maneuvered past Delirious and knelt down beside Bryce.

"Hey," Ohm murmured, nudging Bryce's shoulder. "Brycey, wake up."

"Delirious," Vanoss called, walking around the smashed bottle and over to the drunk clown.

"Vanoss, you're here to join me," Delirious said, flailing his arms and throwing his bottle off the roof where it smashed near Mini and Lui.

"Watch where you're fucking throwing that," Tyler yelled, dragging Mini away from the shattered bottle.

Vanoss scowled at Delirious who tilted his head to the side, pouting. "I didn't mean too."

"Don't throw bottles off roofs, Delirious." Vanoss shook his head and walked over to Ohm who wasn't having any luck with Bryce. Vanoss knelt down and grabbed Delirious' clothes.

"Shit," Ohm looked up at Vanoss. "This might be a little more difficult than I thought."

Vanoss chuckled. "Yeah, no shit. We're on a roof with a drunk clown and a passed out Bryce." He looked back at Delirious who was spinning in circles, to their surprise, he wasn't stepping near the broken glass. "If I can get down first, I can help Delirious while you can do the same with Bryce."

Ohm nodded. "Yeah. If I can wake him up."

"Just smack him," Delirious offered, staggering over to them with his arm pulled back.

Vanoss stood at the right time to grab his arm. "We're not smacking him awake, Delirious. Just.. get your clothes on."

"Nooo!" Delirious whined, shaking his head as he leaned against Vanoss. "Stay with me."

"I am staying with you." Vanoss managed to get his grey shirt over his head while Ohm was nudging Bryce's shoulder.

"Hey," Nogla called from below. "We're heading back if you guys got it all under control."

"Yeah. We're tired as fuck," Tyler said, sliding into his car.

Ohm rolled his eyes, a smile rising to his lips. "Bastards. At least they helped locate these two."

"No kidding," Vanoss said, trying his best to get Delirious to pull on his pants.

"Nooo, I want to stay naked," Delirious yelled, it echoed through the street as he tried reaching for his beers that were left stacked near the sign.

Ohm looked back at Bryce and tilted his chin up. "Brycey," he cooed, "wake up, baby." He caressed the side of his hair and pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead, murmuring his name until Bryce began to stir.

"There we go, baby. Wake up. Did you have fun with Delirious, finding yourself on a roof before passing out." He hummed, combing his fingers through Bryce's hair.

"I'm going to leave you here if you don't put your clothes on," Vanoss said, letting out a yawn as Delirious slipped on his blue sweater.

"You wouldn't do that," Delirious said, reaching for Vanoss.

"I'd meet you back there." Vanoss bent down and grabbed Delirious's arm and pulled him to his feet. Ohm caught the briefest cheeky smile on Delirious's lips before he planted a kiss on Vanoss's mouth.

He turned back to Bryce who had opened his eyes and was watching the exchange. "They're.. Kissing."

Ohm smiled, pecking his cheek. "You like a show."

Bryce groaned, reaching for Ohm and pulling him down. "No… I feel sick, Ohm."

"I hope that's from the alcohol," Delirious interjected, his arms wrapped around Vanoss's shoulders.

Ohm chuckled as he pulled Bryce to his feet, grunting when Bryce fell into him. His arms slowly wrapping around his waist, their bodies molding to each other as he listened to Bryce moan.

"Can we wait til we're back in our actual room," Ohm said, teasing Bryce as he pulled him toward the ladder where Vanoss managed to get Delirious down.

"How did you guys get up there?" Vanoss asked, his arms extended up, making sure Delirious didn't fall.

"The ladder, what else?" Delirious said.

Vanoss rolled his eyes once he dropped down. "I know you went up the ladder. I meant, you two were drunk and.. We're not even close to the house."

"I.. don't know," Bryce said, gripping the bar as he slowly made it down the ladder where he once again fell into Ohm. His balance was wobbling and his vision blurred a few times, all he wanted was to stick to Ohm and fall asleep against him. "We were at the pool, then we were on the street."

"I don't even know why we left," Delirious said, wrapping himself around Vanoss as they left the alley.

"Lui heard you break something and you both just left afterwards," Ohm said, holding Bryce as they walked across the street towards Vanoss's car.

"Shotgun," Delirious yelled, running toward the car.

"Are we going back to Vanoss's?" Bryce asked against the crook of Ohm's neck, his breath tickled his skin and sent a jolt through him.

"Yeah," Ohm said, his hand lowered to Bryce's waist. "Most of our stuff are over there anyway."

"Okay," Bryce murmured.

Vanoss unlocked the doors to his car and they all got in.

"Sleep with me," Delirious begged, reaching for Vanoss's arm while he drove.

"Quit it, Delirious," Vanoss shrugged him off. "And what do you mean, we share the same bed."

"I don't think he literally meant _sleep_ , Evan," Ohm said, laughing as he pulled Bryce against him. Bryce slurred as he held onto Ohm while Vanoss swerved down the street, barely hitting a few people.

"I'm fucking hung over for that," Vanoss said, his voice low.

Ohm caressed Bryce's hair. "I could get some sweet words out of you."

Bryce groaned, tilting his head up. "Shut up."

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This was inspired by Vanoss's GTA video - Drinking Game, Liquor Hole, Glitchy Plane, Can You MOVE! And of Ohmwrecker's Dead by Daylight videos when he's flirty towards Bryce. I was obsessed with H2oVanoss, until BrOhm lured me into their fandom. :D I tried writing Ohm flirty, but he came out moody. LOL. I also have this on my Fanfiction account, but decided to bring it over here. :D
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed, and don't mind any spelling errors or such.


End file.
